


Snowball Fight

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey starts a snowball fight with Seto.</p><p> </p><p>Winter Holiday 2011 gift-fic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD">luckyREBD</a> (aka: <a href="http://bagofmints.tumblr.com/">bagofmints</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyREBD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/gifts).



As he waited for his driver behind mounds of snow, Seto thought about how much he was not going to miss going to classes.

He’d stayed behind trying to explain to the teaching staff why he wouldn’t be in class for the rest of the month: Kaiba Corp. ends its fiscal year in December; it’s a very important crunch time and, as CEO, Seto needed to be there every day.

It took quite some time explaining - more time than Seto had thought was even necessary, but apparently it was a difficult concept to grasp for some of the more… inflexible teachers. By the time he was finished, it was nearing 4 PM and he was very annoyed.

But then again, when he thought about it, Kaiba Corp would be no better. It always seemed that there was an inordinate amount of screw-ups towards the end of the year.

There had been a steady amount of snowfall this past week and it covered the entire school grounds like a layer of thick frosting, save for a single line of pavement leading to the exit. Icicles grew down from the school’s awning and gutters and they sparkled in the afternoon light. The building looked more like a gingerbread house than a high school.

The picturesque scene was lost on Seto, however. It was cold and he was running late and he just wanted to get out of here.

 _Where the hell is he?_ Seto thought furiously. He was wasting time and that was always something he hated to do.

Suddenly, something cold, slightly hard and slightly wet hit him in the back of his head.

_What the—_

As he whipped around, he quickly realized that he’d just been hit by a snowball and that another was hurtling towards his chest. It hit him smack dab on his heart and he felt the chill indent into his winter coat.

Seto’s eyes narrowed dangerously as the found the culprit.

Joey Wheeler.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, his voice dripping with annoyance.

“What’s it look like, Moneybags?” Joey grinned. He stooped down to roll another snowball with a mischievous look on his face.

Seto snorted.

“Are you serious?”

Joey nodded fervently as he packed the ball tighter.

“No friends to back you up this time?”

“They left already. Not like I need them to bury you.” He stood up, projectile in hand.

“And you have nothing better to do than to harass me?”

“Yup.” Joey rolled his shoulders and gauged the heft of the snowball.

Seto scoffed. “What are you doing here this late, anyway?”

“Detention.”

_Of course._

Joey grinned and threw.

Seto dodged to avoid the snowball aimed at his head and Joey frowned at the miss.

“I see that you’re as good at this as you are dueling,” Seto smirked, expecting a defensive retort, but none came.

Joey grinned. “Well, I’m better than you. I betcha you wouldn’t even get your hands dirty.” To emphasize his point, he scooped up another snowball.

Seto rolled his eyes, but as he did, Joey threw the snowball and this time it found its mark.

Not willing to be out-done, Seto set down his briefcase and rolled his own snowball and threw it forcefully towards Joey.

Joey gracefully maneuvered away and the snowball missed him.

Seto growled and leaned down to get another, but by that time another snowball had connected with his shoulder and Joey was laughing his ass off. The blond sauntered away to the back of the building, laughing all the while.

_That—! He’s not going to get away with this._

Seto grabbed his briefcase and ran after him.

When he reached the school’s back entrance, there was no one to be found. Catching his breath, Seto looked out onto the pristine snow-covered soccer field. Joey wasn’t down there either.

It was starting to snow again.

“Where are you?” he growled in frustration.

A snowball hit him in the back.

Seto whirled around and was able to block the next snowball - aimed at his face (again) - with his briefcase.

“What! No fair!”

“It’s more fair than hitting someone in the back,” Seto countered.

“Whatever. It’s called ‘having fun’. You really should try it sometime.”

Seto sneered at him half-heartedly. “I don’t have fun.”

Then, he saw that Joey was about to protest, so he continued. “But I will enjoy crushing you.” He stooped down to roll a snowball and this time, he was able to hit Joey in the chest. He grinned.

Joey laughed and re-doubled his efforts.

Very soon, however, Seto came to realize that it was difficult to roll snowballs, aim them properly at his moving target, and keep track of his briefcase at the same time. The case more or less grounded him in the same position, whereas Joey was free to dance about and collect ammunition from more snowy locations.

It seemed like the blond got him five times for every time Seto got him. And of the times actually he hit Joey, it was as if Joey was pitying him and allowed himself be hit upon.

This was unacceptable.

With a growl, Seto flung his briefcase to the side to furiously grab handfuls of snow to shape another ball. The heavy weight of the case made a size-able dent in the snow. Who was going to take it anyway? They were completely alone.

Joey’s chortles died abruptly when he saw the monstrous snowball Seto had created. With a ferocious grin, he flung it at Joey and it made a satisfying “thud” in the middle of Joey’s chest and almost threw him off his feet.

There must’ve been some ice mixed in, because Joey clasped his heart and grimaced. There was a brief moment where Seto wondered how much it hurt before a guilty wave of satisfaction washed over him.

Joey wobbled, trying to regain his balance.

“Oh, it’s on now, Rich Boy.”

Then, all of a sudden, there was a battle cry and Joey was rushing towards him, with a pile of snow in his hand. He crashed into Seto, grabbed the collar of his jacket and dumped the fistful of snow inside.

The cold shock of snow hit Seto like truck and it quickly turned into shivers as the snow melted and trickled down his back.

That did it.

“You—”

A frustrated growl erupted from Seto’s mouth as he tackled Joey to the ground. The two bodies fought for the upper hand, but eventually Joey came up on top. It really wasn’t Seto’s day.

Seto lay there, pinned under Joey’s warm, muscled body, with his head against the snowy ground. It was if his brain was frozen, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or the sudden advantage Joey had over him.

“Looks like I win this round, eh, Kaiba?” Joey murmured by his ear. The hot breath unexpectedly made him shiver as much as the snow had. Seto’s sluggish brain could have sworn that the blond has said it in what one could call a sultry tone.

The flustering pressure of Joey against him made him all to aware of how close they were and how good the blond looked in the dwindling sun… The look Joey was giving him wasn’t helping matters.

Suddenly, there was a loud clamoring from his inside coat pocket. Seto instantly snapped into the present let out a a low growl. How did he let this happen? Rooting around to his side, he scooped up a small pile of snow and smacked it against Joey’s face before pushing the blond off of him. He shook of the snow from his coat, grabbed his briefcase, and steamed away.

Joey laughed at the retreating form.

“See ya later!”


End file.
